


Dress Up

by GeniusFangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fanboy Even, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, Implied Halloween party but not really mentioned properly, M/M, This is set somewhere a bit further in the future but not too far, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusFangirl/pseuds/GeniusFangirl
Summary: The moment a heavy sigh had left Isak's lips, Even knew he had won.





	Dress Up

"No, Even. No. No, no, no. Absolutely not." Isak folded his arms across his chest with a huff.  
"Please," Even begged with his best puppy dog eyes, "I kind of already told Vilde that we would."

Isak's jaw hung open, "You told Vilde!" his eyes squinted accusingly, "You planned this on purpose, you know she won't let us leave the apartment without doing it!"

A fake innocent smile graced the taller boy's face but it only succeeded in drawing a pout and a frown from the target. Even could practically see the cogs in Isak's brain turning, trying the figure out if denying Vilde what she had been promised when she lived literally down the hallway was worth the risk of certain death in favour of the humiliation of going through with it. Okay, so maybe 'humiliation' was a bit of a strong word, 'horrifying uncomfortableness' probably fitted better in Isak's situation.

The moment a heavy sigh had left Isak's lips, Even knew he had won.

"Fine," Isak said grumpily, "But only this once. There is no way this is happening next year!"

As if on queue, a row of loud knocks and a doorbell sounded simultaneously. Vilde and Eva were here. In literally three steps, Even bounded across the floor from the kitchen to the from door with his giraffe legs.

"Even! Hi!" Vilde greeted happily, hugging her tall blonde neighbour like always. They had grown quite close since she and Eva moved in together.

"Hi, Vilde, Eva." The hug swapped from Vilde to Eva. A strong hand patted him on the back and he copied, it was their thing.

"Have you got the outfits ready?" Vilde asked, raising her own two bagged outfits.

Even nodded, "In the bedroom."

Vilde beamed, clapping excitedly though her hand just kept hitting the hangers.

"We'll get changed in the bathroom. Hey Isak," Eva said as she and Vilde easily navigated their way to the bathroom. Isak nodded in response, still slightly bitter about how unfair this night was going for him.

Even turned back to Isak with grin, "Come on, then."

Isak rolled his eyes but begrudgingly followed the older boy to their bedroom. The outfits were already laid on the bed; Juliet Capulet's angel outfit and Romeo Montague's knight costume from the Baz Luhrmann version of Romeo And Juliet. Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, already hearing his friends' future teasing. He sighed before ultimately throwing his pride away for the night. The things he does for his Baz Luhrmann fanboy boyfriend!


End file.
